Esperando el 2011
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Un one-shot para un concurso de año nuevo. UsxFem!Uk


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad absoluta de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Summary: Un one-shot para un concurso de año nuevo. UsxFem!Uk

Personajes: Alice Kirkland (Fem!Inglaterra), Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos)

**Esperando el 2011.**

Faltaban escasas 3 horas para comenzar el tan esperado 2011, y aquel idiota aún no estaba ahí ¿Pensaba dejarla sola este año? Alice suspiró mientras miraba con tristeza el reloj, la verdad… Es que no deseaba pasar el año nuevo sentada mirando el reloj mientras todos los demás se divertían en eventos, ella odiaba quedarse sola porque entonces tenía tiempo para pensar y acababa irremediablemente recordando el amargo pasado, pasando por todas las batallas y vidas que perdió siendo país a cosas más personales como lo ocurrido hace una semana, más específicamente en navidad.

Como en todas las festividades desde la independencia de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra estaba sola en casa leyendo tranquilamente mientras bebía una humeante taza de su té favorito, su casa no tenía decoraciones, solamente un pequeño arbolito donde estaba el único regalo que entregaba a América cada vez que la visitaba en esas fechas. Como por arte de magia se escuchó el timbre de la puerta anunciando al visitante, Alice suspiró dejando a un lado el libro y ajustando sus gafas para seguidamente pararse a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hola Iggiko! —Gritó feliz Alfred mientras le daba un abrazo estrangulador.

— ¡Me llamo Alice, deja de decirme así! —Chilló la muchacha mientras hacía lo posible para zafarse— ¡Y suéltame idiota que no puedo respirar!

El sonriente estadounidense por fin la soltó y solo entonces Alice pudo notar que venía con un traje de Santa con todo y barba falsa.

— ¿Por qué rayos traes eso puesto? —Preguntó estupefacta.

— ¡Para mantener el espíritu festivo Iggiko! —Exclamó Alfred en pose heroica—Entonces, ¿Vas a dejar pasar al Hero o tienes visitas?

—Nunca tengo visitas—Remarcó la primera palabra dejando pasar al americano, pero este apenas entró borró la enorme sonrisa de su rostro mirando por unos segundos a la rubia dejándola un poco cohibida.

—Eso no está bien…—Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano el muchacho lo pensó unos segundos para luego esbozar la sonrisa más grande que Inglaterra hubiera visto nunca— ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a pasarme el año nuevo contigo para que no estés sola ancianita! ¡Es una promesa!

Ante la burla Gran Bretaña no pudo hacer menos que regalarle un hermoso golpe en el estómago, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al saber que no pasaría acompañada de su inmensa soledad la última noche del año.

Pero a pesar de la promesa del americano, se encontraba sola, recogiendo los cubiertos de la mesa para devolverlos a la cocina, ya no tenía apetito como para cenar porque sentía como algo dentro de sí se rompía en mil pedazos. Miró el reloj dándose cuenta que al recordar el pasado se le había volado el tiempo y quedaba con suerte una hora para la media noche, no pudo evitar pensar que su ex colonia no iría a su hogar como había dicho.

—Quizás… Se le presentó algo más importante a ese idiota que pasar la noche conmigo—el simple pensamiento hizo salir pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que no tardaron en bajar por las mejillas, sin contenerse dejó salir un par de sollozos estrangulados.

Dando un desconsolado grito se lanzó contra el sillón poniéndose en posición fetal como protegiéndose a sí misma, en medio de su desgarrador llanto pudo escuchar de fondo el sonido del timbre, pero creyendo que ya se estaba volviendo loca no fue a abrir. Pronto se escuchó la puerta al abrirse y Alice sintió un par de cálidos brazos alrededor suyo.

—Tranquila abuelita, ya estoy aquí—sin duda el susurro en el oído hubiera sido muy tierno de no ser por el insulto.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó histérica la rubia mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a darle suaves golpes en el pecho al autodenominado héroe, pero a pesar de eso Inglaterra seguía llorando.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Tranquila! —Trataba inútilmente relajarla el americano—Se me presentaron un par de problemas antes de venir, pero ¡Hey! Llegué antes que el 2011.

— ¿Por un estúpido problema casi me dejas plantada? —No comprendía porque se sentía mal al pensarlo.

—No era estúpido—Susurró Estados Unidos haciendo un pucherito—Estaba buscando un regalo para ti y así agradeces—Hablaba aun con un puchero en los labios.

—N-no era necesario… idiota—Murmuró la británica aun con la voz algo cortada.

—Para mí sí~—Canturreó sonriente el estadounidense con una sonrisa mientras le extendía un paquete decorado con campanas rojas en papel azul—Feliz navidad atrasada~ y ahora… ¡Que lo abra! ¡Que lo abra! —Gritaba saltando cerca de la sonrojada rubia que dio un suspiro.

—Está bien—Susurró mirando al paquete y abriéndolo tan lentamente que empezaba a desesperar al chico.

— ¡Rómpelo! —Exclamó impaciente tratando de quitárselo de las manos.

— ¡Aléjate imbécil lo estoy abriendo yo! —Gritó apartándose para luego terminar de abrir el regalo y encontrar una hermosa bufanda donde salía la bandera de reino unido en toda su extensión dejándola con la boca abierta.

—Y… ¿Te gustó? —Preguntó con brillitos en los ojos.

—No está… Tan mal—Susurró mirando hacia otro lado.

—Me alegro—Dijo con gracia— ¡Pruébatela!

Suspirando Alice tomó la bufanda y se la acomodó alrededor del cuello dejando que la mitad bajara por su pecho para que distinguiera el diseño que, aunque no lo fuera a admitir… jamás, le había gustado mucho.

— ¡Se te ve genial Iggiko! —Exclamó sonriente— ¡Mira! —Luego se abrió la chaqueta de aviador dejando ver una playera con un estampado de la bandera de Estados Unidos— ¡Estoy usando tu regalo!

La muchacha solo se mantuvo en silencio mirando al americano justo antes de acercarse y ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, los rozó con cuidado pasando los brazos en su cuello para no caer, Alfred sonrió contra sus labios para seguidamente corresponder el beso justo cuando empezó a sonar el Big ben anunciando el año nuevo.

— ¿Sabes…? —Susurró la de gafas cuando el beso acabó—Dicen que los que se besan justo a comienzo del año… Estarán juntos—Desvió la mirada avergonzada pero sin quitar los brazos de su cuello.

—Con lo que peleamos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible—Murmuró sobre sus labios el americano.

—Feliz año nuevo…

—Feliz 2011.

**-Fin-**

Sí, un one-shot de año nuevo a fines de enero, es que es para un concurso, por decisión mía es un UsxFem!Uk espero que les guste.

Eso ha sido todo, ojala sea de su agrado~

Ciao~


End file.
